Lonely shadow or ¿shadows?
by Giuly De Giuseppe
Summary: Sin darse cuenta-o quizás solo quiso ignorarlo-termino perdiendo su luz sagrada, la ente que le permitía no ser la sombra solitaria que es ahora-o que quizás siempre fue ¿O quizá?-. Este fic participa del Reto de Junio-Julio: "Infelices por siempre" del foro El Gran Reino de Fiore.


**Título:** Lonely shadow or ¿shadows?

 **Atención:** Hiro Mashima es creador de Fairy Tail y gracias a su polvo de hadas mis viernes y lunes son hermosos.

 **Resumen:** Sin darse cuenta-o quizás solo quiso ignorarlo-termino perdiendo su luz sagrada, la ente que le permitía no ser la sombra solitaria que es ahora-o que quizás siempre fue ¿O quizá?-. Este fic participa del _Reto de Junio-Julio: "Infelices por siempre"_ _del foro_ _El Gran Reino de Fiore._

 **Nota de la autora** : En fin, aquí vengo a cumplir el reto del foro **El Gran Reino de Fiore** con una historia dramática del mi dragón slayer favorito de Sabertooth: **Rogue** (Si, Sting es guapo y lo que se quiera pero Rogue es Rogue, al igual que Frosh).

No diré mucho, solo que lean y disfruten.

* * *

Siempre supo que su magia de dragón slayer era excepcional. Las sombras le brindaban camuflaje, confort y se adecuaban a él _-_ _física y a veces, mentalmente_ _-_ pero nada de eso impido que se quedara desolado- _o siempre lo estuvo pero nunca quiso la luz de la verdad llegara porque claro, él era un chico de las sombras_ _\- por los cuernos que su alguna vez_ _querido gemelo_ _le metió bajo sus narices-._

No culpa a Sting, ni a Lisanna ni a él- porque quizás él se lo merecía- de su estado mental y emocional de ahora, donde es acunado por patas cubiertas de su exceed que acaricia su cabello negro mientras el slayer de las sombras permanece en su cama mirando el horizonte solitario _-_ _como él-._

— ¿Rogue? — Frosch, porque sabe que su amigo no está bien, pregunta — ¿Estás bien?

El dragón slayer no puede evitar sonreirá con amargura, pero no quiere dañarlo a él, al pequeño Frosch. Por lo que responde.

— Sí, estoy bien. — aunque seria sincero _-_ _con él y consigo mismo_ _-._ — Aunque estoy solo…

El exceed lo mira, e intenta a analizar al muchacho frente a él. Porque Frosch _-_ _aunque lo aparentara_ _-_ no era tan iluso y sabia- _por Lector, en parte_ \- que los dragones gemelos no eran tan gemelos ahora. O eso entendía él.

— Frosch también está solo. — responde, sonriendo. — Pero solo con Rogue…

Rogue no puede evitar alegrarse y pensar que su amigo siempre lo acompañaría en su soledad _-_ _o quizás no siempre en su propia soledad_ _-_ y ahora es cuando el Cheney reflexiona su paso a la llamada otra vereda y como es que surge. De pronto fue sí, en una fiesta donde el alcohol sumado Strip Póker y los cantos de Orga hacen desfallecen a cualquiera siendo hijo de dragón o no. Ironía cruel _-_ _o quizás no porque no es que le duela tanto recordarlo_ _-_ es una fiesta similar, sumado Fairy Tail, fue donde todo su relación con el slayer sagrado termino yéndose por la borda.

Lo recuerda tan claro como el agua _-_ _o una sombra, para adecuarlo a su persona_ _-_ como es que Sting soltó su mano apenas tocaron el gremio de hadas y se fue a quien sabe dónde. La actitud extraña y distante del rubio llevaba un mes así.

— ¿Rogue-sama?

El susodicho que giró a la maga estelar que, pese a la escasa luz, transmitía con su mirada un consuelo hacía que parecía merecerlo por el actuar del maestro.

— No, no desperdicies tu pena conmigo — no quiere desmerecer a Yukino pero sabe _-_ _o sabía pero quiso ignorarlo_ _-_ que Sting andaba en donde era mejor no involucrar a terceros. — Sea lo que pase entre Sting y yo solo nos concierne a nuestras personas. Entiende que no quiero que nadie más que nosotros salga dañado.

Yukino, que sabe cómo es Rogue respecto a temas del corazón, solo sonríe tranquila y deja al slayer solo mientras ella se suma a la fiesta, encontrándose a Lucy junto a las chicas.

Zanjado el tema con la albina, Rogue busca con la mirada y olfato a Sting porque sospecha _-_ _o sabía_ _-_ que algo andaba mal. Se sorprende y se siente inútil cuando ninguno de sus sentidos funciona por lo que marcha a la barra del gremio. Gajeel Redfox estaba ahí vaciando un tarro de cerveza.

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso de maricas? — suelta en risa, pero la cara sin expresión de su compañero hace que beba un tarro y se cuestione. — ¿Sucede algo?

— Oh nada importante, Gajeel — dice calmado _-_ _o eso aparenta_ _-_ mientras toma una jarra para sí. — ¿Has visto a Sting?

No olvidaría el rostro disgustado que el dragón slayer de hierro le brindo ese día. Con la mirada carmesí, Gajeel le señalo como el dragón slayer sagrado se disipaba por los oscuros pasillos del gremio acompañada por la hermana menor de los Strauss.

— Siempre se van por allí, pero jamás pensé que el abejorro jugara a dos puntas. — contestó apoyando su bebida en la barra. — Qué suerte tienes.

Rogue solo sonríe con pena porque es lo único que siente- _o aparenta sentir_ _-_ y su figura desaparece de Fairy Tail esa noche. Frosch lo sigue porque siente su dueño está mal _-_ _y lo está en parte_ _-_ pero pasado los días desde la fecha donde se enteró de todo, Rogue cree que quizás eso está bien _-_ _o siempre fue lo correcto_ _-_ porque quizás siempre fue una sombra solitaria, una sombra que busco una luz innecesaria que, a todo esto, esa luz lo único que requería era alumbrar el camino de un animal y jamás pensó _-_ _porque sinceramente, a Sting le dio putamente igual Rogue_ _-_ en la sombra que dejaba. Porque claro, ¿Quién piensa en la sombras? Son siniestras, perversas y solitarias _-_ _como Rogue ahora_ _-_ pero para él eso da igual porque siempre fue y será una sombra solitaria.

— ¿Rogue?

La voz del pequeño gato-rana lo saca de sí y ve en él, a él mismo: un ser que siempre estuvo _\- o_ _creyó_ _\- e_ star solo cuando en realidad quizás era que ambos _-_ _ellos dos_ _-_ estaban solos en el mundo. Con su propia sintonía. Sin Sting, sin Lisanna. Sin nadie más que ellos.

— Frosch, ¿Vamos por helado?

— ¡Fro dice que sí!

Entonces Cheney concluye que, siempre fue y será una sombra solitaria o que quizás eran dos sombras solitarias _-_ _no, eran dos sombras solitarias_ _-_ dos sombras que tenían su sintonía con el mundo y aunque eran solitarias, estaban acompañadas por ellos mismos _-_ _porque lo estaban_ _-._

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** No diré nada, espero que entiendan esto de su manera y si no, pregunten en los comentarios que yo responderé amablemente.

Gracias y hasta luego.


End file.
